


Dream Job

by shironek0



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Business, Business Trip, Co-workers, Dream Job, F/M, Humanformers, Meet the New Boss, awful coworker, skills competition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shironek0/pseuds/shironek0
Summary: Windblade has worked hard for this and finally has achieved it is a shame that her dream job did not turn out to be as she imagined.





	1. Moving forward

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a fic in my whole life, but I love this ship too much and I have been thinking about this for a long time. Well this is more like an introduction. I receive critics and English is not my first language.

Windblade was a very diligent office worker, punctual, efficient, good with verbal & written communications, organized, excellent time management and anticipates Needs. She was always trying her best and that was exactly why she has been recently promoted, not just a new position and higher salary but a new job on a new Company none less.

She was so nervous but also so excited and happy for her achievement her "Dream Job", one where she will be able to make business trips, expand her business portfolio and form relationship with internationals.

Her former Boss, he was reluctant to let her go but he knows that he was been delaying this reward, a reward that she has been yearning for too long and something that she more than deserved, so during one reunion he announced that she was been selected and will be transferred in a month. Oh, she will miss working for this amazing company, her wonderful coworkers and of course her Boss. Optimus, he was like the father she never had _“Windblade, I trust you and I know you will do very well”_ were his words as we hand shake.

Now, she was having the chance to increase her life quality in every sense of the word and moving to the capital city, the big city represent a great change for a girl like her that has never gone to the capital , everything was going to be different, specially the people, that is something that she already knows and also a thing that she was pretty good at “Dealing with customers and people in general” with a charming personality, a bright smile and an open mind, that was all that she needed. She was going to be fine.

Her acquaintances congratulated her and wished her the best but not her mother. Her relationship with her mother was… complicated, her mother was not happy with this, she had had her own plans for her daughter, as a traditional and religious woman follower of “The Path of the Light” she thinks that women should marry at a young age with a man of the same religion and procreate, not going behind frivolous dreams,_ “you won't get far if you deviate from your principles”_ she says. Windblade loved her mother but she was not like her, she used to have the same beliefs as her mother, when she was younger she used to listen and to obey her blindly, but not anymore, little by little she realized that she didn’t wanted to follows her mother’s ways to become her, that was not what she wanted. She was a grown woman now, one that can take her own decisions so, she was going after her dreams, with or without her mother blessing. She was going to fly.

She had left her parents' house to go to college and has lived alone since then, now she was moving next week with her best friend Chromia, who works as a private guard and have a spare room on her apartment and lucky for her, she lives at the capital, city of her new job! that means that she will just have to pay half the expenses now that she will share a apartment with someone. Living by herself was a valuable experience but also an expensive one.

Life was finally smiling at her, she expected that her new job would be a challenge to force her to give her best and more, but what she didn't expected was that her new coworkers and her new boss being totally the opposite of her previous one.


	3. Blessing

  
Before leaving, I decided to call my mother, I don't know what exactly I expected to hear, I knew she wouldn't like the idea of going to that place, but I thought it was necessary at least to let her know, then after breathing deeply and taking courage I called her.

Hello

…

Mom, it’s me Wind-

Why are you calling?

Mom listen, I just wanted to let you know that… I going to work for another company

So?

I’m moving to another city, the capital, next week and…

The capital!?

Yes, I have never been there so I’m it’s going to be a complete new exp-

Disgusting! The capital is a place full of immoral perverted people, unbelievers of the path of the light! It is not a suitable place for you!

Mom, we talked about that many times. you can't judge and condemn everyone just because they are different.

They are sinners! And You, are supposed to know how to distinguish that and get away from them but you are doing the exactly the opposite of what I have taught you!

Mom listen, I know how to take care of myself, and of course I have not forgotten what you taught me but I’m also a grown woman now!

Yes, a grown one indeed. You're almost 30 years old! And you still haven't married!

I’m 26 mom, that is not a priority in my life and I still can marry later.

At your forties? and with someone of the capital!? there you will not find anyone suitable for a daughter of faith!

Mom, you are exaggerating

And you are becoming one of them!

I’m going for work reasons not just because I want!

You have always followed your will and that's not well seen in our religion.

Mom, I don’t care for what they said, they all have become blind from their excessive fanaticism!

How dare you? How dare you blaspheme so openly your heritage!

My heritage does not define who I am!

You are a shame! to me and to yourself!

You are not welcome here anymore, at least not until you reconsider and go back to the right path.

I see.

I'm very disappointed of you.

I love you too mom.

Then I heard the phone line die. That was the last time that I talked to my mom. I couldn't sleep that night but I couldn't cry either, I knew that I wouldn't receive words of encouragement, I knew that she would never approve it. this outcome was imminent.

I do not believe in luck, mysticism or superstition, I just hope that my decisions do not backfire just for her delight.


End file.
